gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Momma's Boy
Momma's Boy is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony. It is given by Luis' mother, Adriana Yanira Lopez. Luis learns that his mother, Adriana has amassed a debt after losing her job and has turned to a shady loan shark named Mr. Santo. Santo is pleasant with Luis' mother, but when alone with Luis, threatens to burn her house and belongings. Mr. Santo creates a plan to fix an underground fighting match with the L.C. Cage Fighters - a group Luis was affiliated with before his prison term - and earn a hefty sum off the betting, enough to pay off the debt. Although wary of the loan shark, Luis reluctantly agrees. Walkthrough Santo will walk Luis to the ring's entrance, which is in an alleyway one block south of his mother's house. Luis gains free entry into the fighting area for this mission. The player will then receive an overview of the fighting area, and the betting booth outside the ring, which can be visited once the mission is completed. As the match begins, the player will receive the standard tutorial for melee combat as he is fighting. The right shoulder button is changed from cover to taunt, and Luis can punch fighters against populated walls to get help from the crowd. Luis is instructed to kill the first two fighters: the first fighter is a bulky chef, and the second is a muscular ruffian. Santo will tell Luis to take a dive against the third fighter, who is a scrappy hobo that has fought him in the past. Should Luis proceed to take down the third fighter, Santo will take him into the alley and pull a knife on him, and Luis will be able to kill him. If he takes the dive, Santo will acknowledge his mother's debt as paid and never physically show up again. Mission requirements External Links *Momma's Boy (86% Complete) mission on youtube (losing cage fight). *Momma's Boy (100% Complete) mission on youtube (winning cage fight). After Completion Should you take a dive in the third round (allowing Santo to live), a call later in the game will indicate Santo is still social with Luis' mother, but she no longer owes him any money. Luis will be able to return to the fighting scene to brawl for cash and the Bear Fight achievement for a $100 entry fee, or spectate the fight and bet money on other fighters for a $50 entry fee. Luis's mother's next mission, Corner Kids, will be unlocked. This mission doubles ammunition of Luis's weapons. Deaths *Mr. Santo (optional) - If Luis doesn't take a dive during the third fight, Santo will pull a knife out, and Luis must kill him.﻿ Trivia *The player will not be able to use Luis' cellphone while fighting Santo. This is probably due to being unable to use it during cage fights, and is still in effect during Santo's fight. It is unknown if there is any trick to counter the glitch. *The 3rd fighter that Luis fights has a resemblance/looks similar to MMA fighter/street fighter, Kimbo Slice. es:Momma's Boy pl:Momma's Boy Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Choices